Power Rangers: United Strength
by Arkhs
Summary: Some kids find a way to save the world which is on the brink of destruction... But for what price?
1. Part 1 : Atlas Base

**Disclaimer: **Ok, first of all, _Power Rangers _belongs to Disney, so obviously all references to it aren't mine. Everything else that you don't recognize is mine. The Rangers in my story, and maybe some of the other characters, are real, so they own themselves. If you want to use this story (partly or completely) if you're a fan or just want something to laugh at during your free time, ask me beforehand. I'm not thick headed so I'll surely accept, but please, ask me.

**Author's Note: **Alright, first of all, this is only written for fun. I had nothing to do in class so I started writing this. Also, this story contains an original cast, people that never appeared on TV. I haven't seen _Power Rangers_ since the Mighty Morphin era (my PR-obsessed girlfriend just got me back into it) so my knowledge of the series is very limited.

**Beta Reader: **Marie, a.k.a. DiscoHippie382

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**POWER RANGERS: UNITED STRENGTH**

**Part 1: Atlas Base**

In 2005, the world is on the brink of destruction...

People were killing each other either for survival or greed. But a few people, recognizing the state of the planet, understood the situation and went on a quest for a way to save humanity. Travelling the world with their guts and wits, they did some tedious search within the majority of the libraries of the world. After some tough reading in the Lost Library of Alexandria, they found a way to save the planet. Hitch-hiking their way back to the U-S, they finally landed in Florida. With more stealth then they believed they had, they accomplished something unbelievable...They hi-jacked a space shuttle! Destiny or not, they launched off and succeeded in repelling all attempts of the NASA to take control of the shuttle. Finally landing on the moon, they followed a hand-made map, copied from the Alexandria Library. They walked and walked and walked and...BROOM! The shuttle, while nobody was aboard, launched off and headed back to earth...

"Shit!" said Fred as he saw the shuttle pierce trough the night, back to Earth.

"Don't worry, if we're right, we won't need a shuttle to get back," said Marilyn as she approached him.

"Yeah, and if we're wrong, well, our death won't be that painful, with only a bottle of oxygen," said Kenny, looking behind him.

"Don't worry," said Gui, repeating Marilyn's words. "According to this map, the cave should be... AHHHHHH!"

The remaining six teenagers looked down the hole. All they could see was a white spot, Gui's suit, and a red spot which they didn't knew what it was.

"Gui, are you all right?" asked Andrew through the microphone in his suit.

"Yeah, luckily, the gravity saved me. it's a good ol' and deep pit."

"Is this the cave?" the remaining girl, Marie, asked Gui.

"I think so, let me check," the red spot went out, "I think so, there's some purple tubes and... hey... are these... diamonds?"

"Hey, we're not here to scavenge the moon," said Andrew. "Is it safe to come down now?"

"Right, right, okay, you can come in, but one by one, don't want to get stuck in the middle," said Gui, with some sadness in his voice.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" said Kenny, already jumping in the pit.

They all went down the pit and discovered that, at the bottom, it was in fact, a huge cave. After some search, they found some metal stairs going down. Following them, they came upon a sass. Entering it, it closed on them as they were all in there. They all saw the white flow of oxygen going through the room and re-pressuring it for the first time since only God knows how much time. The little green light flashed above the door and they all entered.

After some few tests, they were assured that it was harmless and they removed their helmets. The air smelled so much artificial and some of the teens coughed a little. They looked around and they saw some symbols on the wall. One was indicating right and the other one, left. Not wanting to separate, they played rock, paper, scissors until Marilyn got impatient and went right. Some giggled and they all followed her.

The lights that were all gentle white and blue turned slowly to red and strong white. Finally, they came upon a door. It was looking so... heavy and strong with rash red painting on it in a unknown language. They all looked at it in disbelief. The alphabet of it was unknown of any of them. It might have been E.T. for all they knew... With a shrug, Gui spat in his hands and started trying to open the door.

"Hrumphhhhhh!" Gui went on.

"Um, Gui," said Marie, "I don't think it's safe, look at these marks, they seem to warn us and... wait a minute... THIS IS BLOOD!"

"Oh my..."

CRRRRRRR. CLLAAAKKK.

The door went all of a sudden wide open and a cold current of wind passed through the alley. They all shuddered as a shadow emerged from within the room. It was a great woman, with long, dark, straight hair. Her purple eyes held a deep sadness and her gaze profoundly touched everyone present. They just couldn't help but keep looking at her.

She stepped forward and clasped her hands - which looked more like claws in the light - in delight. As she approached, they all could see the darkness and the shadows moving behind her, getting nearer. Looking at Gui in particular, as he was the one who opened the door, she said in a disdainful voice, "Thank you, mortal, you just freed me from my deep slumber."

"But... but... Who are you?" asked Marie, frightened.

"Me," she said, mid-way chuckling and coughing, "I'm the one you shouldn't have awakened, I'm the one who enslaved half of the galaxy, I'm the darkness in your nightmares, I'm Nuitaria."

"Nuitaria? I've never heard of you," said Andrew, looking perplexed.

"No? Well, it's time for the Earth to recall the past!"

With that, she disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving a faint scent of sulfur. The little gang was too surprised to even react at this. They had freed something that was far more dangerous than the Americans at the moment. She was going to reclaim what has been taking from her the day she was imprisoned in this room.

They approached the room and they could see that all the walls were black but five spots sparkled five different colors. There was Red, Blue, Yellow, Black and Pink. On each spot, there was a dim center white which sparkled all around and seemed to contain an ancient energy. As they closed in, they heard some big noises coming from where they stood. Afraid that she may have trapped them, they made a run-for-it to the two forks, where they decided to take the right one.

They stopped and waited. The sounds had stopped and they wondered if they came from the left branch or the sass. At that moment, they heard a feminine laugh and knew it came from the left branch. They ran, afraid of what they could see.

When the lights became more and more brighter, they slowed down, and finally stopped to look around a corner. They saw Nuitaria talking with a gleaming white figure. They were talking in an unknown language and the woman seemed more enjoyed and happy than the other one. Finally, the figure seemed to ask something quite rash to the woman and they all saw her brow going down. She pointed to the figure and spoke a weird word. Only the pronunciation would have made you bite your tongue 3 times in a row before even finishing the word.

A black orb shot out of her open palm and hit the figure. They all heard a scream but it was quickly cut off. The woman giggled and continued her rampage. The noises they heard before was her, destroying all the computers in the room. Tired or bored, she stopped and looked at the orb. It was black and dark, but still transparent. She blew it a kiss and disappeared the same way as before.

After a few moments, the teens waited, afraid that she would come back, then they approached. At that moment, a grinding and whining sound came from above them. Kenny raised his head as the other ones put their hands over their ears and saw a flashing red light. A whistling sound came from behind a panel and a robot appeared. As most of the young people looked surprised, the robot did as much. The young men and the two girls stepped back and the robot approached them. Another step back.

At that moment, the robot saw the orb and seemed to emit a scream. He rolled over to the orb and tried to pierce it with his fine fingers. But as he touched it, a black spark went from the orb to the robot and turned him off. His head bobbed down and his arm fell to his side. The lights that were running from his head to his limbs turned off as well. All fell silent.

Then the group separated to see whatever they thought was the more interesting. Gui, Kenny, Marie and Marilyn approached the robot, examining it under all points of view. Fred examined the computers, wondering about their powers and, as well, how good they would be in his bedroom. Andrew, him, was more interested in the orb. They all found something odd about all of this.

Firstly, Fred found out that the computers were made of unknown materials and that their powers strongly surpassed the standards of Earth. He played around a bit and turned on a hologram. For the moment, it was still and represented the Earth with the moon.

Andrew touched the orb and sparks emitted from it, shocking him as they hit him. But at the same moment, the orb flickered and he could see what was the figure inside. It was an old man, withered and looking really afraid. The white glow that was coming from him was absorbed by the orb and the man was growing weak, he could see it, by the second. He tried to punch the orb but the sparks repelled him. strangely, a green wave emerged from its impact.

Kenny and the others found on the robot different stripes of color running down from his head to different places. Marie followed the yellow line - it was kind of attracting her - to the right arm where was engraved... a golden eagle. He was magnificently carved and there was something unnatural about it.

Kenny followed the black line - he just loved that color on the polished steel of the robot - and reached the left leg. Onto it was carved another animal, this time engraved in the deepest obsidian. It was some kind of dog who had some wolfish fierceness in its eyes.

Gui followed the red line – yes, red, it was his favorite color - and reached another carving. It was a lion, proud and standing still in a diamond. Even time wouldn't be able to move it.

Marilyn, like any typical girl - even she wasn't one - chose the pink line. With grace, she followed it to the left arm and she found, with a little girlish scream, a deer. It was standing in the middle of a forest, carved into a ruby. His antlers looked so frail and so strong at the same time.

All at the same time, they called for each other. They all waited at their place and, after a minute of arguing to know whose discovery was the most important, Andrew remembered that the old man was dying and he shot that argument.

With haste, they all moved and saw what Andrew was talking about. It was true. He showed them the wave, a phenomenon he wasn't able to explain. Gui tried too but this time, it was a red aura. They all tried and each one obtained a different color. Kenny, Marie, Marilyn and Gui didn't notice that, strangely, the color of their wave matched the color of what animal they had found.

Explaining the situation, they didn't knew what would work to free him, so they decided to look at the other things as well as thinking about a way to free the dying man. They went with Fred and he showed them the hologram. The ones who were aware of the technology were surprised, no technology present on Earth was able to do that.

Marilyn, bored, sat on the remains of a control panel. Not aware of it, she pressed a button as she sat and the hologram went on. In the center appeared a young man with long white hair, who had his back to them. He asked something in a strange language that nobody understood. Repeating it, he stopped doing what he was doing . He turned back, something on his lips, but he lost it when he saw the young people.

"¦Xx oñ7 Xú?" he said in a strange way.

"Hum... do you speak english?" said Marilyn, timidly.

"English, sure, but who are you and what are you doing in O's lab?" he said in a kind of hesitant English.

"My name is Gui, this is Fred, Kenny, Marie, Marilyn and Andrew. We came from Earth to find a way to end the cataclysm and we were leaded to come here."

"Okay, right, but where's O?" he said, a little reassured.

"O? Who is he?" said Fred,

"What? But O is... wait a second, what is that, behind you?" he said as he saw the orb.

"This? We don't know, a weird woman threw this at an old man and he's stuck within it," said Andrew.

"Oh the Multiverse..." he said, grabbing his head. "Nuitaria is free. How did she do that?"

"Hum... we freed her," said Gui, embarrassed.

"WHAT?" he said, jumping in the front of the projector.

"Hey, it wasn't on purpose..." said Kenny, as the guy uttered a series of curses.

"But now, the problem is how to help the man," said Andrew. "Is there a way?"

"If I was there, easily, but I'm on the other side," he said, not caring explaining. " but... there would be a way..."

"How?" they all asked at the same time.

"Where's Omega?" he said, thinking about something.

"Omega?" they all said in unison.

Marie thought of something and pointed the robot, "There?"

"What happened to him?" the other went on, on the verge of apoplexy.

"He touched the orb and got shut down," said Fred.

"Um... it isn't worth it," he said. "I'll try to come the fastest I can."

"Hey, there is a way, you said," said Kenny, approaching the hologram.

"Yes, but it isn't worth it," he said, already packing his things.

"We're talking about somebody's life," said Andrew angrily, hitting the orb. The wave moved and nobody cared but the man on the hologram.

"WAIT!" he said. "How did you do that?"

"What?" said Andrew, relaxing again. "This?" He punched the orb and the wave made a motion again. "I don't know."

"Are you all able to do it?" he said, looking at the others.

"Yes, but it's a different color for each of us," said Gui, pointing at everyone. Each of them was punching the orb and the wave made its way through the orb.

"Perfect, the new wave is coming..." he said to himself. "So you want save the old fool?"

"Um, yes," said Andrew.

"Then each of you has to grab the pendant that represents the color of the wave and hit the orb at the same time with your hand holding the pendant."

They all did it. Marie the golden eagle, Marilyn the ruby deer, Kenny the obsidian dog, Gui the diamond lion. Were remaining two. Fred followed the blue line that went down to the left leg of the robot. He found a strong bear, standing tall and growling in a scene carved into a sapphire.

Andrew took the green line, which was going in the back of the robot. There was a dragon, breathing green fire in an emerald. He grabbed it. He felt a tingling sensation coursing through his body.

Finally, they all positioned themselves and, at the signal, they all punched the orb. A flash of an incredible proportion plunged them in blindness.

At the same moment, Nuitaria, who was already building her castle in the middle of a mountain chain, was blinded by a flash, as were everyone else on the planet. Only she knew what it meant.


	2. Part 2 : The Coming Of Evil

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1.

**Beta-reader: **Marie, a.k.a. DiscoHippie382

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**POWER RANGERS: UNITED STRENGTH**

**Part 2: The Coming of Evil**

As the light disappeared, the orb was still glowing in the middle of the room. The only thing that had changed was the gang. No more were the running shoes, the shirts and the pants. Now they were clad in a kind of colored suit, its main color varying on each of them. Gui was in a red suit with silver stripes running down the arms, on his stomach and on his knees. It also had a silver belt. There was the lion medallion on his chest. Also, he wore a red and black mask with crimson stripes coming from the rear of the head to the ears. There was also proof that his animal was the lion: above his brow was something that looked like an upper jaw, A white spot on his head reminded of eyes. The others as well wore something similar. Marie had the beak of the eagle and claws on the sides of her chin, Fred had some kind of claws over his ears, Kenny had wolf jaws and Marilyn had small antlers on her head. Andrew had dragon ears that went down to the center of the head. He didn't have the usual white eyes; his were gold. All their costumes were similar but one. Andrew worea green suit that looked like the others', but instead of the silver stripes,hiswere gold and bronze ones.

They were all gaping at each other's suits until Kenny saw that the old man had woken up in the sphere. The man on the hologram was gone. After one last look at their suits, they turned to the old man. He, too, was gaping at them. It seemed he couldn't even breathe. Andrew tried to help him but the sphere was still there, blocking the way. Again, they nodded at each other and punched the sphere. This time, it didn't even react. Not even a shiver! Why didn't it work? As they waited in hope of an answer, the old man advanced within the sphere and started talking in a old, surprised tone.

"Who are you, Rangers?" said the old man.

"Rangers?" said Kenny as Marie finally understood.

"We're now Power Rangers, guys!" She giggled and jumped around, not in a really 'ranger-ish' manner.

"What?" they all exclaimed.

"You didn't even know? Did the Earth already forget the moon base Atlas?''

"Hey, we only found this in a _2000-years-old_ library!" said Andrew.

"And we only came because it was our only chance, we didn't even believe it. It was kind of a lost hope," said Fred.

"Well, it's real. Its purpose was to guard Earth from Nuitaria, but now, she's free, thanks to you."

"Hey, did we know that there was an evil chick whose ambition is to take over the world?" said Gui who started to turn red.

"You should have," replied the man, getting angry.

The souting and yelling continued between Gui and the man as the others looked at each other, sighing. How many times had Gui started arguing for nothing? Finally, the near-fight subsided as the hologram man appeared. He looked different than on the hologram, which was weird. Now he was tall, had brown hair and moved with some kind of grace. He was surprised when he saw the Rangers. Not by the fact that they _were_ Rangers but mostly because of their costumes. He had never seen them out of all the Power Rangers teams he'd seen. Astonished, he fell to the floor. He also saw the orb and gasped. The orb had subsided the hit of the punches. He was so preoccupied with the orb that he didn't notice two things: firstly the old man looking at him with surprise and angriness, and secondly the Yellow Ranger staring at him. After a few moments, she launched herself at him.

"Conner!" Marie said.

"What the hell...?" he said, pushing her away.

"But... but... but…" she said, surprised of his reaction.

"Um, Conner, right?" Said Fred as he approached.

"Yeah," he said as he thrust out his hand.

"Why did you have white hair in the hologram?" Andrew interrupted, throwing a look at Marie, meaning _"We'll talk about this later''._

"Um...um… well…" he said.

"And now you've got brown hair. Were you having some fun disguising yourself?" Andrew said with a smirk on his face.

"You don't want to know," Conner said evasively.

"Yeah, we want to know!" said Marilyn, grinning broadly.

"Look, it's simple," Conner said as he thought of something.

"Great, so it won't be hard to understand," Andrew said, still wearing his smirk.

"Ok... look, to you, I'm Conner..."

"The sexy Red Dino Thunder Ranger," interrupted Marie.

"Um... yeah, and how do you know that?" he said, starting to back away from her.

"You don't want to know," said Fred, grinning.

"Go on," Kenny butted in, nodding at Conner.

"Alright, to you, I'm Conner, to other people, I'm from Earth's 11th team of protectors."

"That makes sense," said Gui.

"Alright, would anybody respect me if I looked young and dumb?"

"You're not du-" Marie started as Andrew poked her in the ribs.

"Ok, so," said the old man in the orb, butting in the conversation, "what are you going to do about Nuitaria?"

"Well, we'll fight her with our new powers," said Fred, raising his closed fist.

At that moment, a red dial flashed and another hologram appeared. Instead of Conner now stood a building. At first, nobody recognizes the cloud-scrapper until Marie said, "A giant Popsicle!"

Fred, Kenny and Andrew laughed. During a school trip to New York, they had visited the Empire State Building. Before entering it, Fred had said it looked like a giant popsicle with the red, blue and white lights at the top.

As they were staring at the hologram, they all jumped when... BOOOM! It crumbled down in a few seconds. They all saw the small people running away, yelling and screaming. They also saw a gigantic plane labelled _BlackBird_. A giant panel on his side slid to reveal Nuitaria's face smiling at the people down there.

"Good day, people of New York. My name is Nuitaria and I've come here to announce you that there's a shift in the leadership of Earth... Bow before the Empress of Earth, Nuitaria!"

At that moment, a dark ray shot from the front of the ship and hit the debris of the Statue of Liberty. Pieces of white-hot metal shot in every direction as the explosion shook the ground. There was no more waiting allowed. The newly-appointed Power Rangers formed in a line and waited. After a few moments of stupor, Marie took a step forward and asked, "What must we do to teleport?"

"Oh, right," said Conner, "just imagine that you're pure energy, white light. Sense it flowing through your veins, in your head, to the end of your toes."

They closed their eyes and relaxed. After a few seconds, dazzling light literally flew from within their bodies. Each teen had its respective color, and from Conner's point of view it seemed like a rainbow. "Now, think about the place you want to go and let go of the energy," said Conner, finally.

They did as said. They felt the rocks passing through every space between their atoms, they felt the bitter cold of space… they finally felt the ground under their feet and reintegrated their material form.

They immediately felt the wind. There was no wind on the moon, so they had lost this sensation. They all shivered as they looked around. They were standing in the middle of mere destruction and, hopefully, they were all there. They split up and started rescuing anyone in need of help.

As Fred was running down the street, he heard a loud scream. He went in the direction of the scream and entered a small restaurant. What he saw through the window took him aback. There was a man – well, Fred thought it was a man - wearing a dirty, bloodstained white suit. He wore a mask and this is what really caught Fred's attention. It represented mere horror. There was pain, envy, death… every bad feeling an human being could feel on it. It wasn't a pretty sight. Fred resisted the urge to throw up and saw beside the man some weird creatures. They were humanoids but seemed made of rock. Their texture was similar to that of a rock, and their eyes were red. Not just the pupil; the whole eye was red. They seemed to be underlings; the commander was talking with the white-costumed man. The commander looked similar to the underlings but its texture seemed smoother, kind of like granite, and his eyes were blue.

They were talking over a body, the source of the cry. It was a teenager, around eighteen, her face holding a terrified look. She held what were the remains of her clothes close to her body. Fred, seeing – and sensing – her horror, just went crazy. He entered the place and shouted to the creatures to let her go. There were about six or seven people in the room and they all looked at each other, seeming to laugh inwardly. One of them even cracked his knuckles in a unpleasant noise.

Fred just grinned under his mask. As he was readying himself to throw himself in the fight, he heard a voice. It was the voice of a black man; he recognized the slight accent. "You're not equipped enough to take on all of them alone. I'll explain what you must do to access your ranger weapon..."

Fred sat down before the rock-men and seemed to listen. After a few moments, the rock-men were all impatient to kill him but their commander and the man stopped them. They wanted to see what he was doing. Finally, Fred stood up and raised his arms. Doing a hard and intricate series of movements, he clasped his hands together. There was a spark and a second later, he held claws in his hands. Closing his fists around them, he made a vicious movement toward the rock-men. They all jumped at him...


End file.
